Enzymatic resolution procedures have long been known and exploited, especially for the separation of racemic mixtures on the preparative scale. Unfortunately, many chiral compounds of commercial significance are hydrophobic and thus exhibit very low water solubilities. Since enzymes generally operate in aqueous solutions and not organic solvents, it has proven difficult to facilitate the enzyme-catalyzed bioconversion and subsequent separation of selected poorly water-soluble optical isomers.